Violet and Klaus
by Julius Shevale
Summary: Some things overlooked in the books. Violet and Klaus loved each other, a lot. M for later chapters, need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Prufrock Prepatary School. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Buadalaire woke up to crabs and fungi. Violet listened to stories and got hungry. Klaus measured. And Sunny stapled. At lunch, they sat with the Quaqmires and discussed Olaf. Carmelita Spats came over and called them cakesniffers. Then they went back to being hungry, measuring, listening to stories, and stapling. They listened to what sounded like animal torture at Vice Prinicpal Nero's recital for 2 hours, and reurned to the shack.

It was about midnight when Klaus woke up. He had an interesting dream. He and Violet were in a dark candlelit room. A scream was heared. But they didnt noticed. A candle fell over, but they didnt notice. They didnt even noticed has the room burned halfway down. It was at this point Klaus woke up.

"Klaus?" Violet said sleepitley. He had sat up in bed and his noise awoke Violet. "Whats the matter?"

"I had a bad dream," he replied. He breifley explained his dream to her.

"It's okay Klaus," Violet said "Come here." They stood up and embraced. Klaus head in Violets chest. "I love you Klaus," she whispered.  
"I love you to." 


	2. Chapter 2

What happened next was, well, uh, yeah.

Klaus hugged his sister."I love you," he said.

"I love you too," replied his older sister Violet.

"Hey Violet," Klaus asked.

"Yeah,"

"I don think I'm gonna sleep, wanna, do something?"

"Like what?"

"I dont know," Kluas replied, his hand close to his sister's butt. He touched it.

"Kluas!" she whisper yelled pushing him away, "What the F!"

"What?" he said a little scared.

"We are not doing that!" his sister said, "That's incest and you, of all people, should know that!'

"Violet," he whispered, "Calm the hell down. You're scaring me."

"Sorry," came the reply, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Why cant we do it?" he questioned.

"Cuase it wrong."

"Hows it wrong?" he asked, "I love you, you love me, thats the basic circumstances of when people have sex right?"

She thought about it.

"And with Olaf chasing us, and this series of unfortunate events, we could use some joy."

She hesitated. "Fine." 


	3. Chapter 3

Violet sat down on the bed. "Klaus, do you even know what to do?"

"Remember how everything I read I remember?" He said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah."

"That goes for porn too."

"Weird, dude, weird. Anyway were should we start?"

"Why dont you give me a handjob?" Klaus said standing up. He stood in front of Violet who pulled down his pants and boxers in one tug.

Klaus' dick lay there, soft, but a little hard. Violet grabbed his balls with one hand and pulled his shaft towards and back over and over, in order to harden it to it's full length.

Once it was semi-hard, it was about 3-inches, and all the blood hadn't even gotten there yet, she stood up,started yanking off Klaus with one hand and embraced him with the other.

Klaus leaned forward and kissed his sister. It was breif, only about half a second.

But then Violet kissed him. This time it carried on for a while. At about 5 seconds, Klaus grabbed his sister's head and stuck his toung in her mouth. It was now a heated make-out/handjob.

When he was fully hard, with a membership of 6-inches, Klaus told his sister, who broke the make-out to marvel at what she was stroing,  
"Now i have another "job" for you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Violet smiled. She kneeled and grabbed Klaus' enormous cock once more. She pressed the head against his belly. She started to kiss his balls.

"Ohhh," moaned Klaus.

Violet stopped and this point, and unpinned Klaus cock, Now it was in her face, not physically, not yet.

"Do it, suck my head."

Violet disobeyed him ,and took the whole damn thing in her mouth."Mmmmm," she mmm'd. She began to suck it.

"Ohhh, Violet!" Klaus yelled. "Faster!"

She sucked his cock fatser.

"Violet, I'm gonna, gonna..."

Violet only sucked her brother's dick faster.

"Violet..., Violet...," Klaus tried to finish but couldn't. "VIOLET!" he screamed as he came in his sister's mouth.

Violet pulled away. She stood up, and french kiss her brother.

Klaus luaghed after she broke the kiss. Mainly because of the fact that his own semen was smeared all over both their faces, but also of the actions they were doing. "How about I return the favors to you, we clean ourselves up and go to bed?"

"Sure," Violet said, "Why the hell not."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lay down then," Klaus instructed his sister. She laid down on her bed. He reached under her and unhooked her dress and bra. He pulled down her dress to her waist and removed her bra. Her virgin breasts lay there. The nipples small, sharp, and erect.

"Go on," Violet whispered.

Klaus did, he grabbed his sister's breasts and gently squeezed moaned. He squeezed them a little harder. She moaned a little louder. He squeezed them a little harder, and she moaned a little louder.

Then he took her breasts and slid them against each other, when one went down, the other went up. The friction sent pleasure waves through Violet.

After a minute he let go, only to grab her nipples and pull on them, then bring them back down. Repeating this for another minute. He had an idea, but decided to save it for later. He then acted like her nipples where radio dials and he was tuning into his favorite station.

"Ohhhhhh, Klaus, oh yeah."

"Part 2 sis," Klaus said. He kissed each of her breasts and then pulled her dress down and off, dragging her panties along with them. There lay her virgin vagina. For good measure, he stuck his middle and index finger into the opening in her hymen, a word which here means "piece of skin covering the vagina of all girls. Usually broken during sexual intercourse, or playing sports.". He finger fucked her for a moment, then he took his fingers out and replaced it with his tounge. He first licked around her clitoris, moving down to the vaginal opening his fingers were just in. He then started to dart his tongue in and out of said hole. After a minute and a half Violet came. Klaus at this point, crawled up his sister and french kissed her, combining both their juices.  
They laughed. They then cleaned up their faces, put their clothes back on, and went to bed.

But before the nodded off to dream land, Klaus asked, "Shall we do this again soon?"

"Sure,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait, here it is!**

It was a while before Violet and Kluas could find te time again. They ended up sneaking out during one of Vice Principal Negro's concerts of torture.  
They tiptoed out of what was supposed to be Jingle Bells, but came out like a cat, be run over by a car, while meowing This Is Halloween. Not quite sure how though.  
They snuck past the buildings to the shack. They sat on the bed and looked at each other. Violet kissed Kluas on the forehead. "You sure you want to do this?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Maybe,"  
"Okay, lets start." They then began their actions. Kluas undid Violets dress and bra and played with hr tities.  
"Ohhhhhhhh, Your turn." Violet moaned. She then undid Kluas' zipper and pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Do it!"

Violet deep throated his manhood, which had grown to 8 inces since last time. "NNnnnnnnnnng"

"Oh yeah, 69?"  
"69," Violet said pulling her head up.

They laid down on the bed and Kluaslaid on top of Violet. He pulled up the bottom of her dress, and stuck his face in her pussy.  
Vioelt guided the cock to her moth and started sucking. Hard. This went on till they both camed at the same time.  
They then sa up and made out.


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled their moths apart. "You sure you want to do this?" Violet asked.  
"Yeah," Klaus replied in a hushed voice. " If you don't want to..."  
"Klaus," Violet looked into his eyes, "You said it yourself, whats stopping us if we love each other?"  
"Yeah, I guess Your right"  
"Damn rigt I'm right!" Violet whisper yelled. She laid on the bed and let Klaus do his work.  
Klaus worked his way onto the bed, he looked at his sisters dress, and decide it be best to just pull it off. He slid her dress of, taking her panties along too. Her bra, of course, already gone.  
"You're naked," Klaus said, "Why don't I join in?" He got up and pulled off his shirt, and took off his pants and boxers, leaving his semi hard 8-inch, no, 9 -inch, it had grown, dick open to the wind in the shack.  
"How bout you get it hard for me sis?" he asked walking over to his sister's hand and placed it on his dick. She bgan to jack him off. He became hard in leass than 10 seconds. They were naked, horny and hard. They were ready.  
Klaus manuvered himself back oover his sister, he took a few deep breaths, double checked the willingness of his sister, and slowly, inserted his dick's head into his sister hymen, tearing it. She tried her best not to scream.  
He took another deep breath, ad inserted the length of his dick in. Then pulled it back out, in, and out, in and out. Gaining speed. He thrust his dick into her, leaning his body against her, finding a nice nok between her boobs, oh yes, he had wanted to stick his dick there, maybe later.  
Violet reached around and started to play with his nipple. wisting it like a radio dial, a term which her means, twisting i as though it was the dial on a radio, and not her brothers nipple.  
"nnnnnnnnnnnnng,"  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh,"  
This went on for a while until, after she had already came twice, Klaus finally came with oh "OH FUCK YEAH!" and pulled his already limping dick out of his sister. "I love you,"  
"I love you too, oh shit!" Violet exlaimed "We have to pick up Suny from the concert!"  
They hurridley got dressed, and went to suffer through the last 10 minutes of the concert. Sunny barely noticed they were gone. She did notice, that Kluas was wearing one of his, and one of Violet's socks.


End file.
